


Thinking...

by GoldenWooly



Series: Gifts for Friends [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly
Summary: “I thought I closed you?” She muttered, studying the open chatroom with critical eyes. If this was a joke Seven was playing on her (she wouldn’t put it past him), she would have some words to discuss with him.

  However, it still registered that Seven had left the chat. Someone else was typing, despite there being no one listed in the chat but her. The fact she was still in the chat when she had clearly left it was weird.
Prequel to   Gathering the Pieces





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rietto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/gifts).



> Birthday gift for my dear and lovely friend Kou~  
> Sorry I'm a bit late with it, I hope you enjoy it~

_Click._

Seven closed the chat room, stretching his arms with a content sigh. With a kick, he pushed himself away from the various monitors he had set up. He leaned back in his chair, unable to keep the excited grin from forming on his face.

“The date is set!” he cheered, pumping his fist in the air. “We finally have a date for the party! Now we finally have something to actually look forward to, instead of the promise of a date!” He let his arm drop, feeling the relief wash over him.

With the relief, however, came a sudden wave of concern. It was only seven days until the party date. Seven days, and their newest member would finally prove to all of them if she was good enough for the job. An entire week until V gave the orders to either ban her from the chat (maybe blow up her phone, though it could damager her and her pretty face so even if V did say to blow up her phone he wouldn’t do just that), or to fully welcome her once again into the RFA.

"Seven days,” he mulled, spinning himself slowly in his chair as he contemplated the thought. “Seven days, seven days… Is seven days even enough? Can she really manage to pull of what Rika managed in two years? I mean, we had people from dozens upon dozens of organizations show up…

"Oh, who am I even kidding.” He laughed, shaking his head out as he got up with a stretch, the familiar curses and bangs of Mary Vanderwood attempting to get in reaching his ears. The grin finally made his way to his face as he made his way over to the doors, thoughts milling around in his head.

He was positive she would do the best job she possibly could, given the week she had. Nothing as great as Rika, since Rika was the master at persuading guests into coming and was the exact definition of the job, but still. If anyone could do it, she could. And then, they’ll have the parties again.

They’ll be able to mingle with the cities best organizations, drink sparkling champagne out of fancy champagne glasses… They’d be able to help charity organizations that needed the assistance to network and create relationships with companies. They’d even be able to spend the evening together as friends, to take the time off of work and be surrounded by each other like they used to before Rika passed away and everything crumbled.

Maybe V would actually smile for the first time since Rika passed away. Maybe even Yoosung would let go of his anger towards V. Hell, maybe he could get a chance to hold his dear precious Elly without Jumin yelling at him (providing that he manages to convince Jumin to bring Elly with him to the party in the first place, which shouldn’t be hard to handle).

What was great was the fact that the entirety of the RFA was actually… Cheerful for once. All of a sudden, with her appearance (despite him still being unsettled that a hacker managed to get into the app that HE created, and confused beyond belief with her even being able to download the app onto her phone in the first place), the RFA suddenly had hope. They had a future again, instead of just some lame group of random people who just talked on a regular basis in a completely cool chatroom.

Her showing up just might be the miracle they were waiting for.

 

* * *

 

> Laterz!  
>  707 has left the chatroom.

She smiled, shifting a bit in her seat as she closed the chatroom. It was a good night, she decided, setting her phone down as she got up, humming to herself.

“Finally… I can’t believe I actually now have a set date I can tell the party guests,” she mused out loud, stretching her arms as she idly paced around the apartment with a soft hum.

Sure, the deadline was a week. Sure, if she didn’t gather enough people she’d let the entire organization down (even if they pretty much forced her to join). And then Seven would have to block her from the chat, maybe even blow up her phone…

“Would he even be able to blow up my phone?” She wondered, pausing in her pacing, tapping her chin idly in thought. “… He probably could, why am I even questioning this. What can’t God Seven do?”

When it came down to it, she just had to do a good job. And she was going to do a good, no, amazing job!

Her phone buzzed, shaking her from her thoughts.

She turned around slowly, shooting a cautious look at her phone before slowly creeping over to it. It lay on the desk, the RFA app open to the chat she had just closed moments ago. She narrowed her eyes, reaching over to pick it up.

“I thought I closed you?” She muttered, studying the open chatroom with critical eyes. If this was a joke Seven was playing on her (she wouldn’t put it past him), she would have some _words_ to discuss with him.

However, it still registered that Seven had left the chat. Someone else was typing, despite there being no one listed in the chat but her. The fact she was still in the chat when she had clearly left it was weird.

> ted_so# *long  
>  !lo# $wai_–  
>  …

Her blood ran cold as she watched the messages popped up, one after the other, staring at the username.

_Unknown._

She rubbed her eyes quickly with her free hand, squeezing her eyes shut tight. Maybe it was just a mistake, a glitch. It couldn’t be Unknown, the Unknown, could it? Wasn’t Unknown the one who had lead her to Rika’s apartment in the first place? The same person who had practically begged her to open the apartment door, and when she had insisted she head inside?

The same person who had texted her, saying that the week was about to be fun (and still no answer to her reply. How rude could you even be?).

> %watedl@m  
>  .  
>  ———##

Nope, still Unknown beside each message. She sat back down in her chair, feeling helpless as she watched the messages continue to pop up.

> I am  
>  going to  
>  corrupt you

Her phone made a weird sound before crashing the app.

“... What was that?!” She questioned, staring at her phone accusingly. Quickly, she reopened the app, ignoring the emails she apparently had (There weren’t any a moment ago, had someone hacked her phone? Did it glitch?) as she clicked open the chat room, reopening the recently crashed chat. “No, that’s impossible…”

There were no messages after Seven had logged off, nothing to even give anyone a single clue that there had been an unknown person in the RFA chatroom. She frowned, staring at the phone screen in confusion as she leaned back in her chair.

Never in her wildest fantasy would she doubt the security of the app (despite her being able to get in before she officially joined the RFA, but that was completely different), never would she doubt Seven’s ability to keep her, and the entirety of the RFA, safe.

_He works harder than anyone_ , she reasoned, putting the phone down again before getting up and heading to grab a drink from the fridge. She wanted to trust him, _would_ trust him. Nothing would come out of mistrust, she had decided, deciding the moment she joined the RFA that she would trust each and every one of them, and she would continue to do so. But this…?

This was unsettling. It made her skin crawl, made her double guess how tight security was. She didn’t _want_ to double guess. She trusted Seven, and would continue to do so.

Nothing could shake her faith in him.


End file.
